


Coils of the Hydra

by Shipper101



Series: HydraSkye AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's secret is revealed during the assault on the hub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coils of the Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Finally- It took so long for me to get myself together and do this one- I've been more focused on the 100 as of late

The team knew that Cybertek was behind everything. They knew that John was Deathlock. What they didn't know is that he had needed the Guest House Drug to help him. It had been a nuisance arranging for Fitz to get shot, but when Quinn finally came through, it had given them everything they needed. She'd found the location for Coulson. The hack had been child's play for Skye. And, now Garrett was healthy as could be. But it was all coming out now. The Hub had fallen, but now Garrett was running his big mouth. 

Skye turned to Ward. He had seen his friend and mentor effectively just giving up the game. Trip had said he had been acting irrationally ever since he had been given the GH drug that Raina had managed to conjure up, but he'd been hiding the truth for so long, they'd both been sure it would at least stick until it didn't matter. They needed to act now. She and Ward were used to each other's thought processes now. He'd been pushing her hard for weeks, and she was good. Maybe not Cavalry good, but she could safety hold her own against most of the SHIELD goons that were the obstacle at the moment. Ward had said she was one of the best agents he'd worked with, which was high praise indeed, coming from him.

Turning back to the monitor, Skye plugged her Laptop into the system. Hand had locked down the wireless connections to the mainframe, wisely, but a hard connection would be much harder to stop. Plugging in, she got hard to work. Bypassing the defensive protocols, she released the door switches, before re-enabling wireless links to the other shield bases. Disseminating a little pet virus among their systems, she flooded their systems with white noise, containing Hydra command signals. When she finished, her gaze returned to the monitor, just in time to see Garrett being blasted into the wall by one of Fitz's gadgets. May had made short work of the rest of the Hydra grunts. Skye sometimes wondered how Hydra was this successful with such men doing their dirty work. 

She looked at Ward, and he returned with a look of understanding. They needed to get John out, Skye's identity be damned. They walked in behind Hand. She barely spared them a glance before returning her gaze to Coulson. It was a fatal mistake. Grant's knife embedded itself in her back, and Skye ended three of the other Agent's before they had a chance to move. Ward rounded on and finished the rest, while Skye kept her gun trained on the three members of her former team. Ward moved up beside her, and she risked a glance. Trip was lying unconscious on the ground, bleeding from his forehead, while Simmons was clutched to Ward's chest, his knife at her throat. She was looking at Skye.

"Skye? He's Hydra. What are you doing?"

"I know. In fact, I knew before you did. Before any of you did. But, I like you, and so does Grant here. So, lets make it simple. We want Fitz and John. And, you are going to hand them over, or Simmons is going to die."

She heard Grant chuckle, while Coulson and May stared at her, utterly horrified. 

"I'm sorry, did I mumble?"

She brought her other hand up to support her gun, and aimed it deliberately at Coulson. 

"Wait. I'll go."

Fitz scrabbled out from below a table, and moved over to Garrett. Pulling him to his feet, he began to move slowly towards Skye. 

"Why are you doing this, Skye?"

Skye growled. Why would Coulson say that?

"Don't get me wrong. I like you guys. I consider you all to be close friends. But, unfortunately, I like myself more. So I choose the winning side. Bonus for boyfriend being on that side too."

She heard Grant snicker, and she had to restrain herself from hitting him. Once Fitz reached her, she pulled out her stunshot. She had asked Fitz to make it for her before they landed, under the excuse that she didn't like the Icers. She jabbed it into Garrett's chest. A few hundred volts surged through his system, and his eyes shot open. He grinned up at her.

"Wakey wakey, you dumb beast. You get to do the carrying."

With that, Skye backhanded Fitz. The stunshot was one use only, so she'd have to use more traditional means to drive him into unconsciousness. Fortunately, the fall was enough. Looking back at Garrett, she saw him pouting.

"Why do I get the carrying?"

"So I can cover them while we leave. The doors are unlocked, and the package is delivered."

Garrett's face returned to normal, all businesslike. Nodding, he pulled Fitz from the ground, and slung him over his shoulder. 

"Let's go, sweetie."

They left to the sound of Skye spitting such foul curses that anyone who cared to look would have seen May's face turn slightly red.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry they're so dispersed. It just takes a while for me to come up with an idea about what should happen next.


End file.
